<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green silk by anakinno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423073">green silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinno/pseuds/anakinno'>anakinno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoying AoS Season 7 with as Much Angst as Possible [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1930s, Bisexuality - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 07, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, behind the scenes of 7x1, deke is a mess, lemons? seriously deke?, the season premiere killed me last night so please have this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinno/pseuds/anakinno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's steps ring out as she comes around the stolen car, and Deke forgets how to breathe when he catches sight of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enjoying AoS Season 7 with as Much Angst as Possible [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fill the daisy/deke tag with actual content 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because you can't tell me that daisy just changed in a closet somewhere and whisked <i>that dress</i> out of her purse or something. also, deke is just as weak for her as i am.</p><p>if you haven't seen the episode yet, <a href="https://twitter.com/tearsmcu/status/1265841598803447814">this</a> is the dress in question. i could only find it on stan twitter ahaha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy's steps ring out as she comes around the stolen car, and Deke forgets how to breathe when he catches sight of her.</p><p>Her dress—a sleek affair in greek silk with ruffles above her shoulders—moves with her as she walks, and his eyes are drawn to her hair. It's been curled, somehow, in what he suspects is the style in the 1930s. <em>Maybe Nana had something to do with that, </em>Deke thinks as he watches Daisy approach. Jemma Simmons has always had a knack for working with her fingers in the short time he's known her. Daisy's face is painted in simple makeup, with eyeliner that outlines her gorgeous eyes—</p><p>Deke's staring again. Daisy's cough pulls him out of it, and he hurriedly averts his gaze, staring at the ground.</p><p>"Deke?" Her voice is amused, causing him to finally meet her eyes. She's grinning, a sly look on her face, the <em>bastard. </em></p><p>"Uh... hi," he manages. He keeps his eyes on her face, because the neckline of her dress falls just a <em>bit too steeply, </em>and Deke really doesn't want to have to deal with Mack again if the other man finds him staring. "Yeah. Daisy, you look... you look..." He trails off at the look on her face and finishes lamely. "Nice."</p><p>"Thanks, Deke." She pats his shoulder—he winces at the condescension in the gesture—and points at the car, which they'd stolen earlier at the crime scene. It's still running—Deke couldn't figure out how to turn it off earlier, much to Elena's amusement. "Is this our transportation for the night?"</p><p>"Yeah. I managed to get it running—combustion engines, am I right?" He laughs nervously, running a hand over the back of his neck. God, why did SHIELD ever show up at the Lighthouse? Sure, they'd freed humanity from enslavement, but they'd also brought <em>Daisy fucking Johnson</em> into his life.</p><p><em>She knows. </em>Of course she does; her eyes linger just a little bit too long on his lips before she's turning away to get into the car. "I guess you're good for one thing, at least," she tells him plainly as she pulls herself up.</p><p>He splutters, "Hey! I'll have you know that I'm good for <em>several things, </em>Miss Green Silk!" in response as Mack and Coulson (wait—Deke doesn't know. Is he still considered Coulson if he's an LMD?) stride into the bay of the Zephyr. They're wearing matching suits—fuck, Deke isn't wearing his tie. He'd forgotten to put it on; he suddenly feels very small next to the towering height of Mackenzie Alphonso, Director of Shield.</p><p>"Get your ass in the car, Agent Shaw," Mack remarks, and Deke doesn't need to be asked a second time. He grabs the roof of the car and pulls himself up into it. Thankfully, there's no seatbelts in here—Deke had been utterly confounded the first time he saw one, back in the twenty-first century, and he doesn't need to look stupid in front of Daisy all over again. Mack and Coulson follow suit as Deke settles next to Daisy. He makes sure he's sitting at least half a foot away from her when Mack shoots him a sharp look.</p><p>The four of them squeeze onto the two bench seats—Deke and Daisy in the back, and Mack and Coulson in the front. Mack situates himself behind the wheel.</p><p>He's a good driver, Deke thinks. Not that Deke has anyone to compare him to. Daisy had explained—or tried to, at least—the concept of Uber, but Deke found it pointless at the time. He prefers to walk, if he's really being honest. Deke's never been too good with cars or planes.</p><p>He zones back into the hum of conversation just as Coulson sighs. "FDR," he says, almost dreamily. "The man who made history."</p><p>Daisy and Deke exchange a look. Then her gaze softens, and she puts a hand on Coulson's shoulder as Mack navigates a particularly tricky junction. There aren't many other cars about, Deke notices, but the mass of pedestrians clogs up the street. Daisy had mentioned something about the Great Depression earlier. Maybe that has something to do with it. </p><p>"Maybe you'll get to meet him," Daisy suggests with a knowing smile. "Only if you promise not to fanboy too hard, though."</p><p>Coulson shoots her a dirty look as Mack pulls up to the venue and stops in front of it. "No promises," is all he says as he opens the door and jumps out onto the street. Daisy and Deke follow, and they're drawn into the crowd clamoring at the doors.</p><p>Feeling bold, Deke offers her his arm; she takes it with an easy grace as they make it to the door, and she nods to the doorman who lets them in. Evidently, she's dressed richly enough that the doorman assumes they're invited.</p><p>"I'll meet you at the bar in five," she whispers into his ear as they emerge into the large room, filled with tables and people. He resists the urge to shiver at her voice in his ear. "Find our Chronicom friends." And then, so quick Deke almost misses it, she plants a teasing kiss on his cheek and slips into the crowd.</p><p>Deke gapes after her. He resists the urge to pinch himself to see if this is at all real. Face red, Deke touches his hand to the place on his cheek; he feels hot all over, like someone's replaced the blood in his veins with boiling water.</p><p>"Game on, Daisy," he murmurs to himself after a moment. "You want to play dirty? I'll show you dirty."</p><p>And with that, he turns and stalks in the other direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pov: you're my bi ass not being able to decide whether i'm more attracted to daisy or deke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>